


Toaster!

by Galadnilien



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bot Feels, Fanart, Gen, Toasterverse, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark and his Bots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadnilien/pseuds/Galadnilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here, have some old art of Calcifer the sentient, bagel hating toaster made by Tony Stark. I have no excuse beyond Toasterverse woooooooooooooooo!!!  </p>
<p>FYI this is actually pretty old art, but I decided to make an account here on AO3 and put up what little fanart I have for prosperity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toaster!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Some Things Shouldn't Be a Chore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381185) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



  
  



End file.
